


To Prove A Point

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras Has Feelings, Fantasizing, Grantaire works as a phone sex operator, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Line, Pining Enjolras, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to tell me what you are wearing?” The person on the phone asked.<br/>“Clothes.” Enjolras stated, as he prayed to any god that Combeferre wouldn’t come into the apartment at any moment.<br/>“Well we will have to get you to take them off.” The voice purred. “Do you want to know what I am wearing?”<br/>“Not in particular.” Enjolras said with a sigh. “But tell me anyway.”<br/>The voice on the other end hesitated for a few moments before it purred out. “I am not wearing anything at all. I’m R, by the way.”<br/>“Well if we are exchanging pleasantries, my name is Enjolras.” Enjolras grumbled down the phone.<br/>“Well hello, Enjolr-what.” The voice on the phone said completely losing the seductive melted toffee purr that it had before, and now it was revealing the gruff voice of Grantaire. “Why the hell are you on a sex line?”<br/>"I could be asking you the same question."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prove A Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/gifts).



Enjolras let out a frustrated sigh as he stopped in the middle of his speech for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. Enjolras getting put off his speech was a normal occurrence in a normal Les Amis meeting. Usually Grantaire would be the one to put Enjolras off his speech with a stupid comment or him putting down Enjolras’s point with a long monologue that could easily go on for fifteen minutes about something completely pointless.

The thing that put Enjolras off wasn’t Grantaire, in fact that it was the lack of Grantaire, and Enjolras was not used to Grantaire not being there. Grantaire had become a fixture to the Les Amis meetings, even though he thought that the group had no purpose in life, as it nothing would ever happen from such a small group trying to change the world, and he would let his scarlet opions known. Enjolras kept stopping his speech as he would be expecting Grantaire to shout out something rather offensive to be honest. Sometimes Grantaire wouldn’t shout anything at him, but he could just look at Enjolras a certain way, and then Enjolras would be lost for words. Enjolras didn’t understand how Grantaire could have such an effect on him, but he probably didn’t want to understand. There was a certain magic of not understood feelings that would be lost if Enjolras knew, and to be honest Enjolras liked the mystery and keeping the secret from anyone else, not even Combeferre knew. But right now, Grantaire not being there was putting him off, normally when Grantaire would make a comment about his speech, Enjolras would make a comment about Grantaire’s cynicism and his drinking habits-a fair scheme. 

Combeferre looked over to Enjolras with a look of confusion painted over his features, and he stood up from the table that was near Enjolras and walked to the podium that Enjolras was reading his notes from, Combeferre took the paper that Enjolras was reading from and scanned it himself to try and figure out the reason why his friend seemed to be struggling with it. But there was nothing, the speech was even easy to read and in Comic Sans font to boot. 

“Is everything all right, Enjolras?” Combeferre asked as he handed the paper back to Enjolras. “You seem to be a bit out of it today?”

“I’m sure everything is fine.” Enjolras said as he lowed his voice, just so that no one can hear. “Do you find it strange that Grantaire isn’t here today?”

Combeferre shrugged. “This is an earlier meeting than we normally have.” Combeferre checked his watch and it was only two in the afternoon, so it was unmorally early for a meeting as normally the meetings took place during the night. It wasn’t just Grantaire who was gone, Feuilly was at work and Bahorel was actively skipping school while Jehan was still in class. “Maybe Grantaire is doing his own thing. He could be painting or something.”

Enjolras let out a sigh and fought back the urge to say why Grantaire not being there was bothering him, but he didn’t want Combeferre to know. It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Combeferre, but it was that Combeferre had taken a great interest in his emotional state of recently, and this would include questions about any emotion felt. If he was happy, he would be asked why he was, what made him happy, this thoughts on being happy and how long he would stay on one emotion. Enjolras was surprised that Combeferre hadn’t plugged him onto a machine to evaluate his emotional responses. “I’m fine Combeferre, I stayed up rather late last night and now I am paying the price for it.” Enjolras chuckled lightly. “Nothing to worry about.”  
“If you are sure.” Combeferre asked with a questioning look. “Do you want to go home and get some sleep? Courfeyrac and I can carry one with the rest of the meeting, we don’t mind doing it.” 

Enjolras considered the pros and cons of it. As it would be nice to get some sleep, but it would also be nice for him to stay in the café and continue with the meeting in case Grantaire turned up and then he could continue with his speech with the right amount of distraction from Grantaire’s scarlet views and his appearance. 

“Enjolras, if you are going to go home, can you telephone Grantaire for me.” Joly’s voice piped up from the back table. “He needs to pick up his jumper from the apartment. I would tell him myself, but I have left my phone at the hospital, and Bossuet has dropped his down the drain again.”

“Sure thing, Joly.” Enjolras said, as he picked up his bag and he gave Combeferre a questioning look as if he should go or not. Combeferre only gestured to his head to the door and he picked up Enjolras’s notes and began to read them out. Giving his friends one last wave, Enjolras left the café, he could hear Combeferre’s voice fade into the distance as he walked out of the café and into the busy street. 

Enjolras wondered if he should call Grantaire. He wondered as if it was normal that Grantaire not being at one meeting was sending his mind into a state of confusion of not knowing where Grantaire was. It wasn’t as if he was in love and he was concerned about that, it was more of a friendship thing, if he and Grantaire were ever friends. Enjolras doubted that, as he and Grantaire seemed to argue about everything known to man, but yet there was something else.

Enjolras knew that Grantaire liked him. He would have been blind, not to have known about it as Grantaire lacked the art of subtlety. He didn’t exactly know what to think of it at first when Grantaire would frequently draw pictures of them together performing a rather lude act. Even after several months, he still didn’t know what to think of it, but more recently he was becoming slightly enamoured by the idea of it. He had to admit that he was slightly attracted to Grantaire. He knew that Grantaire was attracted to him. It was simple. They were just two people in a somewhat large group of friends who had a mutual attraction for each other, it was just that simple. And it couldn’t mean anything else that would put himself off his speeches. Enjolras was convinced that he was going mad. 

Letting out a sigh, Enjolras put down his bag and pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts until he found Grantaire’s name. Before he pressed the call button, Enjolras made sure the door was locked and so were the windows, just so that Combeferre couldn’t hear him , as Enjolras was sure that Combeferre would have him connected to a machine if he heard this phone call. Enjolras let out a sigh and he counted to three mentally before he pressed the call button on his phone. 

The line only rang for two times, before a low voice answered it. “Hello Sexy.” The voice said. “You have dialled the Love Potion Number Nine Love Line. What can I do for you today?”  
Enjolras didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He couldn’t think of the words to say in a situation like this, mostly due to the fact that he had never dialled a sex line before. He was postitive that he dialled Grantaire’s number. Every time that he called Grantaire in the past, Grantaire was the one who answered and not a sex line. He was about to end the call when the voice spoke out to him again.

“Are you still there baby?” The voice said in a playful tone but it had a slight tone of concern in it.  
“Hello, I am still on here.” Enjolras said slowly. 

The person on the phone sighed in relief, before they went back to their low tone. “I was worried that you have left me, I was getting really lonely. Do you want to tell me what you are wearing?”  
“Clothes.” Enjolras stated, as he prayed to any god that Combeferre wouldn’t come into the apartment at any moment.  
“Well we will have to get you to take them off.” The voice purred. “Do you want to know what I am wearing?”

 

“Not in particular.” Enjolras said with a sigh. “But tell me anyway.”

The voice on the other end hesitated for a few moments before it purred out. “I am not wearing anything at all. I’m R.” 

“Well if we are exchanging pleasantries, my name is Enjolras.” Enjolras grumbled down the phone.

“Well hello, Enjolr-what.” The voice on the phone said completely losing the seductive melted toffee purr that it had before, and now it was revealing the gruff voice of Grantaire. “Why the hell are you on a sex line?” 

" I could be asking you the same question." Enjolras opened up his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried to open up his mouth several times, but he ended up opening and closing it again several times, resembling a goldfish. There was probably a correct way to respond in the situation of finding someone that you know working in a sex phone line, however Enjolras is not too sure about it, but he hopes that there won’t be a second discovery of it. Grantaire asked the question for the second time and Enjolras still hadn’t responded with an answer. But before Grantaire had finished off his third repletion of the same question Enjolras answered his question, with another.  
“Grantaire what on earth are you doing. I never knew you had a sex line.”

“Enjolras, people have to work.” Grantaire said. “I know that you are going to disapprove of me doing this, but the job pays well. Is there any reason that you are phoning?”  
“Joly said that you left a jumper at his apartment.” Enjolras said hesitantly as he thought the urge to end the call now and never speak to Grantaire for the rest of his life. Enjolras also considered moving to Nepal and living out the rest of his days as a goat, to avoid Grantaire. “Should I be hanging up right now?”  
“Not unless you want to.” Grantaire said. “It is not like I have someone on hold.”

“Do you have a lot of people phoning you?” Enjolras asked after a few more moments of silence. His finger was hovering against the end call button. If he pressed the end call button, he could try and forget that any of this happened and he would have to live with the knowledge that the group cynic was paid to give people make believe sex. Enjolras could swear that this would be an episode on a bad sitcom. Maybe his life was just one, it would explain all of the comical antics that Joly and Bossuet got themselves into.  
“You would be surprised with the amount of people who phone ‘Big R,’” Grantaire said. Enjolras could tell that Grantaire was smirking down the phone, even though he couldn’t see Grantaire’s face, Enjolras knew he was. 

“I bet that you are lying.” Enjolras scoffed. “Maybe you don’t even work for a sex line and you are joking. I bet that this is an idea that Courfeyrac made up.”  
“Enjolras, you are the only one who knows about my day job.” Grantaire said. “I can’t go around painting pictures all day, I need something to pay the bills with.”  
“Prove it to me.” Enjolras had no clue what he was saying and the words were flying out of his mouth and he couldn’t stop them. “Prove to me that you are actually being serious about working on a sex phone line.” If this was any other situation with any other person, Enjolras would think that they were out of their mind, but right now, he would let Combeferre hook him up to a machine to test his emotional responses to see if he was going to crazy. But right now he didn’t care if he was going crazy or not, he just wanted to prove to himself that Grantaire was lying.

“You are actually wanting to have phone sex with me right now?” Grantaire said slowly. “I would have never thought of you to be the type of person who would do it.”  
“I am only doing it to prove a point.” Enjolras grumbled as he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, there is more to me than just the cause. I can ‘let it go loose,’ like what Courfeyrac says.”  
“That is what is going to happen after I am done with you.” Grantaire chuckled, but he soon stopped when Enjolras sighed heavily down the phone.  
“Are we going to do this or not? Grantaire, I am a very busy person and I..” 

“All right, All right.” Grantaire grumbled. “Do you have a fantasy? Pirate? King and revolutionary? Furniture?”

Enjolras winced at Grantaire’s suggestions, as to be honest, they sounded like things you would find in a cheap porn movie and he didn’t want to think about the bad acting and the quality of the dreadful dialogue. If he was going to do this for the first and hopefully the last time, it was going to be something that was slightly tasteful. “Those are stupid, Grantaire. I am not going to do that with you.”

The line went quiet for a few moments. Grantaire’s voice went quiet. “You know that I am rather fond of you, Apollo?” Grantiare asked hesitantly. Enjolras sighed in response. “How about I can talk about what I would do to you if I had the chance.” 

Enjolras grumbled out a reply. “If we are actually going to do this, you are buying me imaginary dinner before we have imaginary sex.”

“I was planning on doing that anyway, real or imaginary.” Grantaire’s voice came down the phone as smooth as silk. “I would take you to that new Italian place that is in the town. The one with the dance floor and the live band. There is a thing that you should know about me and all the other good dancers in the world. A good dancer is an fantastic lover with all of the close contact we do with our partners. A good dancer knows how the body works, knows the limitations to satisfaction.”

Enjolras let out a giggle of embarrassment on how stupid the whole thing was. Enjolras wasn’t someone who was easily embarrassed, but the whole thing took the whole biscuit and he was feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing. “That sounds good in the imagination, but I can’t dance. I doubt that I could be a good dancer even in the imagination.”  
“Enjolras, that gives me the excuse for me to teach you how to dance. It would let me hold you and guide you into positions. I means that I would be able to get all close and personal with you. I could feel each breath that you took and the beat of your heart as I held on to you and we could dance together. Each time that I spun you around, I would consider myself to be the luckiest guy on the earth for being with you. We wouldn’t dance for that long, as I don’t think that I could control myself.”

Enjolras let go of the breath that he hadn’t realised that he was holding. “What would do you next.” Enjolras asked as he shuffled off the sofa and into his bedroom, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that was in his trousers. 

“We would take the taxi home, and I would find it difficult to keep my hands off you. I would have to sit on them to stop me from touching you. The minute we get back to your apartment, I would pin you to the door and start to kiss you and take you apart. Would you like that Enjolras? Would you be loud?” 

Enjolras nodded, even though he knew that Grantaire couldn’t see him through the phone. Enjolras imagined Grantaire with his arms around his waist and kissing him aggressively . He imagined Grantaire touching his neck and nibbling at his ears. Enjolras palmed his trousers to get rid of the sensation that was coming from his member. The friction felt good and Enjolras let out a small whimper.

“I like that noise.” Grantaire purred. “I love it when you are vocal for me, and I know that you would. Because you would love me taking you apart, as it would feel soon good. You would make so many noises as I held you against the door and worshiped you the way that you deserve. You would love me kissing and touching you. My hands in your hair and pulling it slightly as I kiss your neck. Maybe I start to take off your shirt. I would be one with buttons, and after each button I undid, I would kiss down your chest. Do you like that Enjolras?”  
“Yes, R.” Enjolras murmured as he unzipped his trousers. 

“That’s good. It is beautiful, and you would be when I have you against the wall with a mark on your neck that I have made. I would leave so many marks on you. I would want to keep touching you, every part of you. I would kiss every part of you and I would make you beg for mercy three times. I would keep my hands in your hair and I wouldn’t take them out, as I know that you would want me to keep touching you. Once I have taken off your trousers, I would move my thigh in-between yours and I would be able to see how are you are. Are you hard, aren’t you Enjolras?” Enjolras had no clue what was happening to him, this was probably the most stupid thing that he was doing in his whole life and it was the sexiest thing. The way that Grantaire said his name, made his cock twitch and Enjolras had to bite his hand to hide the noise that was coming from his mouth. He couldn’t let Grantaire win this, but he was too busy to care as he had a hand on himself and he began to stroke himself.

Grantaire still heard the noise and he ended up chuckling down the phone. “You don’t like not being in control don’t you Enjolras? But sometimes you need to let someone else take charge and they can make you feel good, you know that? That’s is why I am here, to make you feel good. You would try to touch me, but I wouldn’t let you. I would hold your hands above your head to stop you from doing anything. The only thing that you could feel is the door behind your back and me against you. I would be able to hear your heart beat fast and you would squirm and moan. I would be biting your ear lobe and touching your neck. It wouldn’t be long until you would be going at it on my leg.”

Enjolras tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was a noise that was unrecognizable with the mixture of a moan, a whimper and Grantaire’s name being rushed out in a breath, that did nothing for his dignity. Grantaire barked out a laugh, and in the return, Enjolras felt a rush of heat and his hand seemed to work quicker against himself as he felt an orgasm starting to approach.  
“What else would you do?” Enjolras gasped out. “Fuck, I’m close. Please tell me.” 

“Are you begging for mercy?” Grantaire asked with a chuckle. “ Do you believe that this is my job?”  
“Grantaire.” Enjolras moaned. “You are the best, I’m so close, please.” Enjolras said in one breath.

“Well Enjolras, I would make you mine.” He asked in a whisper. “I would use you like the little slut that you are for not believing me when I said that this was my job.” And then it was done. Enjolras collapsed into the mattress with the pleasant buzz and boneless floppy feeling.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Enjolras?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras didn’t answer, but he sighed in contentment.

“You are really good at your job.” Enjolras murmured as he pushed his hair back from his eyes. “I guess that I owe you an apology for not believing you.”  
“I don’t think that you need to.” Grantaire chuckled. “But I do like being told that I am good at something.”

“So what happens now?” Enjolras asked. “Do I hang up now or do I give you my credit card information?”

“Normally at the end of this, if people are satisfied with my services, I can give them a time and location to meet me at and we can see what goes on from there. I don’t know if you would be interested in that.”

“Only if this involves the imaginary date becoming true?” Enjolras asked. “You have impressed me, and I interested in a future encounter.”  
Grantaire didn’t say anything before he hung up the phone. Enjolras looked at the phone with a look of confusion. 

A text message appeared on his phone a few minutes late from Grantaire. It only said:

Your place, five minutes. –R

Enjolras would have replied, but there was a knock on the door and Grantaire walked in without permission. Enjolras looked at Grantaire, and Grantaire looked at Enjolras. They didn’t say anything until Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’s hair and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“Are you ready to make that fantasy a reality?” he asked. 

Enjolras only nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that it is okay, as it is the first time I have tried to write something like this and hopefully it wasn't too cheesy. I have a tumblr (hogwartsjaguar97 or An Abundance of Amis)


End file.
